


A Cat's Quest for Pleasure

by EmeraldHero



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masterbation, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHero/pseuds/EmeraldHero
Summary: As Lethe is adapting to life in the Grail Mercenaries she find her self going into heat. Now she need to find a way relieve herself no matter what gets in the way.
Relationships: Ike/Lethe (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Semi-Public Sex during Offical Events





	A Cat's Quest for Pleasure

Once the Goddess of Order had fallen, Ike and Lethe had a large decision to make. Ever since the end of the Mad King's War, the two of them had evolved into a bit of a secret relationship. Lethe would often stop by the mercenaries’ fort to spend some time with her lover when she carried diplomatic messages between Crimea and Gallia. When the Gallian campaign against Bengion started, the two of them relished the fact that they could be together more consistently. Though when the end of the war was looming, the thought of them separating worried them. Thus, Lethe would become a full-fledged member of the Greil Mercenaries and they made their relationship known amongst their friends. To their surprise, many of their friends were not surprised by this fact.

One of the first things that caused a bit of struggle for her was that the mercenary group was much more relaxed then she had expected it to be. On days when there were no missions one had the freedom to do whatever they wanted. It was a drastic change from what she was used to with the Gallian army. The frequency and types of jobs were also different then what she had expected. She had been expecting to be running from job to job, never that far away from a fight, back to back with Ike. The reality of the situation was much duller. On most days she had to make her own schedule. This meant that she usually was training. To avoid the monotony, she would often find herself going on morning hunts. It was a good way to break up the day and kept the group well fed. None of which would go to waste due to her mate's ungodly appetite.  
Although she felt like she was getting used to life within the company this past week had been very difficult. Whenever she went out for her morning exercise it would not take long before there was a burning heat that would erupt between her thighs. It had gotten so bad that the other day that she collapsed only a short distance from the fort. Had Ike not been out for a morning jog as well to find her and carry her back to their room, who knows how long she would have laid there. It was only when Ike picked her up did she finally realize what was happening to her. She was going into heat. Laguz were taught at early age that they shouldn’t spend extended periods of time with a member to the opposite sex or they would go into heat. This was due to the fact their scents mixing caused them to only think about each other. She could remember a case of this happening back in the army. Young ones not listening to orders then having to be locked in a room together for a week to get it out of their system. While she never thought this type of thing was possible with a beorc the thought of being locked in a room with Ike dominating her for a week sounded every appealing.

She nuzzled her face into the sheets, taking in Ike’s scent that still lingered on them. The thought of the two of them laying together in bed brought a smile to her face. His strong arm holding her tightly against his chest. A blush of embarrassment flooded her face. She could not put it off any longer. The only way for her to get rid of this feeling would be to go pay him a visit. She snuck her way out of the sheets and made her way to the door. Before she could even get there however, her legs began to shake. Even her pale green nightgown felt as heavy armor as that blond beorc’s armor. This needs to come off now. Her hands made their way to the straps of the gown pulling them up and off her slender shoulders. The gown slid down her gentle curves as it ended up as a pile at her feet. She took a few wobbly steps forward across the stone floor. Lacing her fingers together, standing up on her tiptoes and pushing up towards the roof, tail swaying over her bare ass hoping that it would help release some of the energy in her. This did little to help her situation. She needed a little bit of relief right now before Ike could help her fully relieve her of this.

One of her hands snaked its way between her thighs. The contact of her cool fingers on her warm slit caused her to stumble a few steps back. Her back was pressed up against the cold stone wall. A shiver ran down her spine as she continued to massage herself. She closed her eyes as her breathing got heavy. Thought of Ike pinning her up against the wall filled her mind. He would rub his thick cock between her thighs while peppering her with kisses. Then ever so gently push his way into her folds, using two of her fingers to help simulate this. Her fingers were nowhere near his size but they would have to do as she slid them inside her dripping pussy. Ike would then take one of her sensitive breasts in his mouth. She took her other hand starting to massage one of her breasts. Every once while giving it a bit of a tug as if he was sucking on her nipple. Her back started to arc against the icy stone wall as waves of pleasure started to ripple through her body, all induced by her imaginary lover. The sound of footsteps could be heard in the hall just outside of her room, causing a disruption to herself indulgence. Though it was not until the sound of the door creaking that she began to panic. If someone found her in this state of debauchery she would never live it down. Quickly she scurried into a hiding place under the bed. As the sound of footsteps filled the room, she could make out a pair of brown shoes and slender legs. She immediately knew it was Mist from the scent. It was so similar to Ike’s that it was driving her wild. Perhaps she could help sate this lust in her. It wouldn’t be the first time. The thought of grabbing brunette by ankles so that the cat could work between the cleric’s thighs filled Lethe’s mind. No, no, she needed Ike to fill her up right now. It was his scent that threw her into this rut. Even if the thought of gridding her hips against the brunettes was really…really appealing right now. Lethe waited patiently for Mist’s steps to leave the room. When they finally did Lethe popped her head out from under the bed, she needs to get Ike to help relieve her before she did anything stupid. She slowly made her way to the door, poking her head out to see if there was anyone else nearby. For now, the coast looked clear as she dashed in the direction of Ike’s office, all the while the thought of getting back at Mist for denying her that orgasm was a pleasant one. 

Dealing with all this paperwork was Ike’s least favorite part of being commander. Anything that involved royalty always had this much paperwork. That was why he left in the first place. It was a good thing Soren was so thorough when double checking these documents and records, as he often found himself getting lost when filling them out. He was a mercenary, not a scribe! Ike heard the door creak, yet instead of Soren opening it was Lethe opening the door to his office. Ike was a bit taken aback as she stood in the doorway completely nude. There had been something off about her in the past few days, but this was on another level. Yet, he could not help himself as his eyes began to wander all over her body. She was as attractive as ever. Her supple breasts hung free in the air, her broad hips looked as welcoming as ever especially with nothing covering her slick vagina. As she approached him, he could not take his eye off the gentle sway of her hips and tail. The feeling of arousal started to form in his pants. Ike watched as she nestled herself under the desk. She spent a few moments shifting around a bit before she started to fiddle with Ike’s belt until it was loose enough for her to pull his pants down. Her eyes gleamed at the sight of his semi erect cock. Here! Here it was, the thing that was going to help her get rid of this annoying heat. Softly she wrapped one of her hands around it, giving a few helpful strokes to raise it to full mast. Ike was still rather confused as to why Lethe had shown up naked in his office and started to jerk him off, but he was not going to complain. The feeling of her warm breath over his head filled him with anticipation. Lethe began to place kisses on his head. Then using her tongue, she licked up little bits of pre cum that were leaking out. After a few moments of teasing she looked up at him, licking her lips. Her attention quickly shifted back to his erection as she slowly began to take him into her mouth. At this point, Ike was leaning back in his chair, enjoying the sight of his orange haired lover bob up and down on his cock. Slick trails of saliva covered his cock and dripped down Lethe’s mouth. Then a sudden knock at the door causes him to sit up in his seat. This caused Lethe to gag a little as his cock went deeper down her mouth unexpectedly.

“Who is it,” Ike asks in a gruff voice as lethe regained her vigorous momentum sucking him off 

“It’s me, Ike, I’m here to pick up the documents.” Came the voice on the other side of the door “Actually, are you alright? You sound a bit hoarse?”

Lethe’s ears twitch from the response of the voice. It was that little moth hung around her mate all of the time. She would swat him away herself if she was not knee deep in solving her own problem. Ike began to sweat a little if Soren figured out what was going on it would not be pretty. He needs to come up with an excuse to get him to leave now.

“I’m fine b-” 

Before Ike could finish that statement, a raven-haired youth had opened the door, walking into the room. Damn it Soren, of all the times! 

“Are you sure you-”

“Yes,” he grunted with a mix of frustration and pleasure as Lethe continued to suck him off under the desk.

The sound of a creaky door and footsteps made frustration bubble up within her. She would not be interrupted in her fun twice. She plunged herself down on Ike’s impressive length, gagging a bit from trying to take it all in. Her tongue swirled around her lover’s cock trying to get as much out of him as possible. Ike felt himself lose a bit of focus from the just how much pleasure raked through him. His whole body started to shake. He closed his eyes, hands balling into a fist as he unloaded into Lethe's mouth, hoping that it was not too obvious as to what happened. Soren looked at his friend worryingly, still blissfully ignorant of what was happening on the underside of the desk. Lethe, on the other hand, was enjoying the feeling of warmth that came from Ike’s seed flooding her mouth. She savored the flavor, rolling it around in her mouth before letting the warm liquid slide down her gullet. She made a few quick sucks to try to pull a little bit more out of him before she slid off him.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Ahhhh, yah just feeling a little dizzy” Ike gritted his teeth letting out another grunt. It seemed that Lethe was not done yet as she started to take a few more licks around his dick. Oh, he would get her back for this

“You clearly don’t seem to be well. You should rest. Don’t worry about paperwork, I'll handle it.”

With that, the raven-haired boy grabbed the papers on Ike’s desk and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He had never seen Ike make that face before, a mental note was made to keep an eye out for it to fully understand what it meant. He would send Mist in to check on him a bit. They could not have their commander out of sorts for when they were hired for extra protection at the Queen’s address in a few days.

Ike pushed back in his seat, giving the cat girl a hard glare. A trail of saliva connected her mouth to his dick.

“Someone has been a naughty cat”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said with a smirk.  
Ike bent down, snaking his arms under hers, pulling her out from her spot. He pulled her in close so that her breasts flattened on his chest.

“I hope you are ready for the consequences of your little stunt,” he whispered into her ear.

Lethe shivered in anticipation at his words.

“Bend over and put your hands on the desk”

She was more than happy to comply as she stuck out her bare ass at him, gently swaying her tail, attempting to egg him on. Ike began to grind himself against her wet entrance. Needy moans started to erupt from her. She let out a light gasp as firm hands grabbed on to her wide hips. He let out a heavy grunt as he pushed his way deep into her slick walls. Her whole body began to quiver as Ike’s large girth filled her insides.

“Are you ready?” He said with a mischievous tone.

“Youuuuu- OHHHHHH!” she cried.

Ike began to slam into her with such force that she began to see stars. Her breasts swayed violently from the power that was being put into her. Every now and then a firm smack collided with her ass, causing the cat girl to let out a yelp. This… this is what she needed. Ike ramming into her relentlessly, using her as his personal cock sleeve.

“Ike…. Ike please…more…more…MORE!” 

Ike was more than happy to comply, picking up the already fast pace. Lethe’s knees buckled from all the force that Ike was slamming into her with.

“Yesssssss!!!!”

Her eyes rolled back all little as of the pent-up energy release as coated the floor in her fluids. It was not long before he joined her, feeling sweet release as he dumped another load into her, this time into her pussy. She let out a low hum as Ike withdrew from her. Suddenly, the creaking of the door caused Lethe’s ears to twitch.

“Ike-”

Ike hand’s let go of Lethe's hips, causing her to collapse into the pool of fluids that had built up below them. Mist stood in the doorway. She took a few steps into the room, closing the door behind her. Her hands going under her skirt, pulling her panties down.

“Me next”

**Author's Note:**

> So first things is first I want to give a big thank you to both TheBraveGallade and Suzaku_Mizutani proof reading this work. If you notice a jump in quality it is thanks to them. I would also like to thank you for taking the time to read my work it dose mean a lot to me. Hopefully as I improve I can bring more justice to these two. 
> 
> This is also part of the FE Lewd wrings Prompt fic so please go check out other stories in this collection. They are all really talented people.


End file.
